Static
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: For the Imaginethehaikyuukids contest. The prompt I chose is said in the story. If you are curious as to which one...check it out :3


What's up, Haikyuu fandom? I know I'm back. But I have a good reason. Thanks to Tumblr, a wonderful blog called Imaginethehaikyuukids is holding a contest having to do with their prompts. Of course, me, being trash and a horrible slacker, I waited last minute to write something. But I have a good excuse. Writers block. Also, I originally wanted to do a different prompt but I found this one and decided to do this one instead (because i don't remember the other one) So, I hope you all enjoy this. I might continue it because there are some things left unsaid, so...if i get enough of a response...I might just continue it.

_Prompt: Imagine Hinata growing up. He's married Kageyama and is living the life he's always wanted. Heck, they even adopt some kids. Imagine one day while the kids are at school, the phone rings. Hinata picks up the phone and answers "Hello?" The line is silent for a moment before a voice whispers "But why?"_

_Written by: theabridgedkuriboh _

* * *

Imaginethehaikyuukids contest

Kagehina

Static

It's been a few years since their high school days, playing on the volleyball team with everyone, but their present, the present was beautiful. Karasuno may have been the highlight of their youth, but what they have now was something that could have never been imagined.

A lot has changed since they graduated from Karasuno high school. Everyone has gone their separate ways but still keep in touch whenever they can. Getting jobs was also a big change for everyone, either that or they've gone into professional sports and play volleyball for a living. Whichever path was best!

Hinata was a stay at home parent. Yes! Hinata has children. Adopted! He's also married. To who you ask? Kageyama Tobio. Yes! No lie! The Karasuno boys grew so close in their high school years together that they eventually began to date. At first it was a bit...awkward, hiding it from the team, but eventually everyone found out anyways, and everyone was happy for them. Sugawara was the first to congratulate them, being the "motherly" figure of the team, it wasn't very surprising.

Speaking of kids, Hinata was in the kitchen at this very moment, making bento boxes for his little pride and joys. Their bento boxes usually consisted of an athletes diet of proteins and vegetables. The kids don't really seem to mind it all that much, but ask to switch it up every once in a while with outings for pork buns and pizza. Hinata usually always agrees because you can never go wrong with a pork bun!

Hinata's head rose up from the bento boxes to see Kageyama walk into the kitchen, he already had his uniform on, he was ready to go, he just needed to eat a good breakfast. Hinata smiled as he watched Kageyama walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Hinata asked.

"Hardly," Kageyama mumbled. He sat down at the table. "I could barely get to sleep with you slapping me in the face every few minutes."

Hinata blushed and pouted. "I don't do that in my sleep. You're delusional."

Kageyama turned to face Hinata, the red blemish on his face was proof enough that he was no liar. Hinata sighed and scratched his cheek. "Sorry. I guess I just really miss volleyball, you know?"

Kageyama smiled. "I don't really blame you. Volleyball was everything to you, but you know what happened, why you can't do that anymore. Besides, what about the kids, they need you more than ever after they discovered the sport themselves. They'll want you to coach them, me alongside you after all, its what I do for a living, you know?"

Hinata giggled. "Yeah, our kids sure have taken a liking to volleyball. Good thing too! I have a reason to keep my love for it growing and alive. I may not be able to play it, but I can sure as hell enjoy watching it."

"That's the spirit." Kageyama said. Hinata watched as he got up from the table, walked over to the fridge and grabbed some eggs and milk. "Besides, maybe one day you can enjoy volleyball again. The future is always improving!"

"Sure it will, Bakayama." Hinata said with sarcasm in his voice as he closed the bento boxes and began to tie them up. Kageyama heard that little nickname and gave Hinata a flick in the back of the head. Hianta held his head in pain.

"Dumbass Hinata!"

"But why?"

Kageyama was going to comment on that but just shook his head and went back to his cooking, flavoring his eggs with a small dash of black pepper. Hinata picked up the bentos as he heard the pounding feet of the kids and stood by the counter in the kitchen and waited for them to make their presence known. When they finally entered the kitchen, they each ran past Hinata and grabbed a bento from his hand, they didn't care which one they got since they were both the same.

"Papa Hinata, I'm hungry. Can we have some waffles?" Haruna asked politely while she violently kicked her feet under the table. Haruna was always hungry. She could out-eat her brother anytime, anywhere.

"Yep, just let me get some batter going. But you'll have to eat quick, we have to get you guys to school on time this time, you've already been late twice this week." Hinata replied.

Hinata was never one for tardiness or lateness. He used to always get to school early to use the gym at Karasuno. He didn't want his kids to get into the habit of being late.

"Yeah, yeah!" Haruna groaned as she fell into her seat. She sighed and rolled down into her seat until her back was on the on the bottom of the chair. She was always impatient.

"Oh, Kageyama, I was thinking of joining the volleyball team, so I was wondering if you could show me a few moves? Maybe Papa Hinata could come and you could show us the famous "Karasuno quick set"." Ren, Hinata and Kageyama's son exclaimed excitedly.

"You know we can't do that." Kageyama said as he ate away at his eggs.

"Besides, I have theropy this afternoon anyways." Hinata said in a soft tone as he began to take out the freshly made waffles from the waffle iron. "Sorry!"

"You can't even show me it one time? Is your leg really that bad?" Ren asked.

The kitchen went completely silent as Ren's question drifted through the room. Hinata put the plates piled with waffles onto the table in front of his kids, then looked away with a sadden expression. Kageyama sighed and stood up from the table, walked over to Hinata and rubbed his arms.

"We try not to talk about it, you know this, Ren. It's just too painful is all." Hinata spoke with his head hung low.

Ren frowned, looked down at his plate. He slowly pushed it away, stood up from the table and grabbed his bag. "I'm not too hungry anymore. I'll be in the living room then." Ren walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving the rest of his family back in the kitchen.

Haruna just rolled her eyes and picked up one of the waffles on her fork. "It doesn't matter to me what happened to Papa Hinata, all that matters is that he loves me and that he takes care of me. Who cares if he can't play volleyball? He's still our Papa. Seriously, Ren, Jeez!" She shoved the waffle into her mouth and ate away, completely forgetting to put syrup onto it.

Hinata smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair lovingly. "Thank you, Haruna."

Haruna leaned into her Papa's touch and continued to eat. Hinata moved away from Kageyama, grabbed his car keys and a piece of toast.

"We need to get going. Come on, time is ticking." Hinata said.

Haruna finished off her waffles, stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag. "Alright, let's get going."

Hinata, Kageyama and Haruna walked into the living room where Ren was sitting on the couch, going through his phone, completely unaware of his families presence. Haruna sneaked up to her brother, her hands raised up as she made her way over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, Ren flinched and his phone went flying from his clutches and onto the floor.

Ren looked back at his sister and glared. "Don't do that, Haruna. You're going to kill me one day."

"Such a baby!" Haruna teased.

Ren grabbed his bag from next to the couch and everyone headed out to the car to get ready to head to school.

* * *

Once they made it to the front of the school, Ren and Haruna quickly got out of the car and ran up to the school building. They only had a few minutes until classes were to begin. They didn't have time to say goodbyes.

Kageyama looked over at Hinata whose hands were clenched awfully tight around the steering wheel of his car. He looked to be completely spaced out. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Kageyama gave Hinata a gentle shake. Hinata snapped out of his trance and looked over at Kageyama.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kageyama asked.

Hinata nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah...I'll be alright."

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's phone from the cup holders between them and handed it to Hinata. "I'll have my phone on me. If you need me, just call! Don't you hesitate."

Hinata nodded, his fingers clenching around his cell phone. "You got it."

Kageyama leaned over and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Hinata's cheek before getting out of the car himself. Hinata watched him go.

Once Kageyama entered the building, Hinata grabbed the gear shift to pull out and head back home, when his phone began to ring. Surprised, Hinata reached for his phone and checked the caller ID. He wasn't expecting anyone to call him today. Seeing that it was a foreign number, he hesitated in answering it. It was a local area code, but was unrecognizable.

After waiting a few moments, Hinata flipped open his phone and placed the cell phone to his ear. "Hello?" The line was silent for a few moments, nothing but static on the other end. Hinata was growing to get a little annoyed and worried. "Hello? Who is this? Answer me."

Another few moments passed before Hinata finally received a reply, the voice spoke in a soft tone but it was heard as clear as day. "But why?"

Hinata moved his cell phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment before placing it back against his ear. "Who the hell is this?"

The line just went dead. No response after that. Hinata removed his cell phone from his ear and closed his cell phone, placing it back into the cup holder. He was growing worried. What was up with that weird phone call? He didn't know.

"Too weird." Hinata mumbled as he finally pulled away from the school and headed back home. Something just didn't sit right with him. He felt going home alone...was a terrible mistake.


End file.
